Bye Bye
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: Many people were lost in the civil war against King Galbatorix and here we get a chance to look into the hearts of three such people who lost important people in their lives...Set to "Bye Bye" by Mariah Carey, reviews welcomed


**Bye, Bye **

**By xXJedi Knight BlazeXx**

* * *

_Arya and Faolin…Would Be Lovers_

_Arya's POV_

* * *

It was so quick, I hadn't even seen it coming. All I wanted was to get away with Saphira's egg but I never expected the ambush that struck so violently. It was so quickly that I didn't even see it coming, the arrow that shot through the sky and so violently struck down the young elf riding beside me, the one I thought I would spend my life with.

Faolin.

**This is for my people's who just lost somebody,**

**Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady,**

**Put your hand way up high,**

**We will never say bye**

Why did this have to happen to me? I wanted to be with me and I am sure he wanted to be with me. But this war we are fighting against the tyrant king Galbatorix has taken him away from me. Will this war ever end? And even so, why must I suffer losing the one person that I thought I could love for eternity.

**Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins,**

**This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers,**

**Lift your head to the sky,**

'**Cause we will never say bye,**

I know that he would have wanted me to be happy and to go on with my life but I know that I will never forget him. I will not let the memory of Faolin vanish from my mind, no matter what happens to me, I will cherish the memories I had with him.

**As a child there were them times,**

**I didn't get it but you kept me alive,**

**I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes,**

**It was something more than saying "I miss you",**

I missed him very much and I always thought that maybe it wasn't happening, maybe it was just a bad dream. But I know in my heart that this is not true, he was gone, forever beyond anything anyone can dream of doing.

**But when we talked too,**

**All them grown full things separation brings,**

**You will never let me know it,**

**You never let it show,**

I think my memories of Faolin is what kept me from revealing the location of the Varden when the Shade Durza was torturing me. I do not know why but I have this feeling Faolin was there, standing beside me and giving me the strength I needed to withstand Durza's torture. I knew right then and there that Faolin loved me and I knew in my heart that I loved him as well.

**Because you loved me and obviously,**

**There's so much more left to say,**

**If you were with me today face to face,**

I know I will never stop forgetting that moment in the forest when I lost Faolin and I will always wish that I could see him once again, see his face.

**I never knew I could hurt like this,**

**And everyday life goes on like,**

I just want to be with him, I want to be with him so much that it hurt. I never thought I could ever feel this much pain until the day I lost Faolin.

**I wish I could talk to you for awhile,**

**I wish I could find a way try not to cry,**

**As time goes by**

I know that he is in a better place, away from this war torn land but I would give anything just to see his face again. Just to see the love that I know will be glowing in his eyes. He went too soon, it was not his time, I know this but I guess this was just a cruel twist of fate.

**And soon as you reached a better place,**

**Still I'll give the whole world to see your face,**

**And I'm bragging next to you,**

**It feels like you gone too soon,**

And I know the hardest thing for me to do is say goodbye.

**Now the hardest thing to do is say bye, bye**

**Bye**** bye, bye bye, bye bye**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,**

* * *

_Eragon and Brom…Unknown Father and Son _

_Eragon's POV_

* * *

When I was young, I always wondered who my true parents were, I knew that my mother was known as Selena but I never knew who my father was. My Uncle Garrow never really talked to me about him and I could not help but wonder who he was. I wanted to now if he was out there, still alive and maybe watching over me.

Is my father really watching over me? If he is, can he see how much I have grown up? Can he see everything that is happening to me from the moment Saphira hatched to me up to when we fled Carvahall with the old storyteller Brom?

**And you never got the chance to see how good I've done,**

**And you never got to see me back at number one,**

**I wish that you were here to celebrate together,**

**I wish that we could spend the holidays together,**

I wish he could have been there when I need him the most, when I was growing up. Sure, Garrow was like a father to me, he tucked me in at night, he watched over me and protected me but I know he will never replace the gapping hole in my heart that yearns for my true father.

**I remember when you used to tuck me in at night,**

**With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight,**

**I thought you were so strong that you can make it through whatever,**

**It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever,**

And when the old storyteller Brom, whom I kind of looked up to like a father figure, was killed, I couldn't believe it, I couldn't accept it. I just could not accept that I had lost another person that was like a father to me. First I lost Garrow who died thanks to the Ra'zac and then I lost Brom to the Ra'zac as well.

**I never knew I could hurt like this,**

**And everyday life goes like,**

**I wish I could talk to you for a while,**

**I wish I could find a way try not to cry,**

I never thought I could feel this much pain even though I barely knew Broom, I still miss him and there are times at night when I feel like crying.

**As time goes by,**

But suddenly, I was faced with the truth, the truth that Brom was my father. The old storyteller who died saving my life was my father. Oromis and Glaedr told me that Brom had insisted they keep the truth from me and I could not help but feel betrayed by them. How could they keep the truth about my father from me?

**And soon as you reached a better place,**

**Still I'll give the world to see your face,**

**And I'm bragging next to you,**

**It feels like you gone too soon,**

And then I lost him, I lost my father whom I didn't even know was my father. I know he's in a better place, most likely watching over me but that does not ease the sadness that clouds my heart. The sadness that makes me wish I could turn back time, the grief in my heart that makes me want to give anything, _anything, _to see my father's face again. He left this world too soon and I just wish I could have stopped it when it had occurred.

**The hardest thing to do is say bye, bye**

And now, I know the hardest thing is saying goodbye to the father I never knew, to the father that watched out for me and in the end, gave his life to save the life of his son. I will never forget Brom and I will always treasure his memory, the memory not of Brom the Dragon Rider, but of Brom, my father.

**Bye**** bye, bye bye, bye bye**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,**

* * *

_Roran and Garrow…Father and Son _

_Roran's POV_

* * *

When I learned that Garrow was dead, I was depressed and angry. I would miss my father very much but I could not help but blame Eragon for his death. If Eragon had stayed at Carvahall then Garrow would still be alive.

What am I thinking? If Eragon had stayed at Carvahall, sure Garrow would still be alive but I know that Eragon would have died instead. Or he would have been forced to work for that tyrant of a King known as Galbatorix and, strangely, I could not let that happen.

**This is for my people's who just lost somebody,**

**Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady,**

**Put your hand way up high, **

**We will never say bye,**

I just wish I could have been there if only to say goodbye to my father once and for all. But I was away, trying to gain money and a good job so that I may marry my true love, Katrina. Though Katrina and I ended up getting married, I could not forget about my father, about everything he has done for me.

**Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins,**

**This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers,**

**Lift your head to the sky,**

'**Case we will never say bye, bye**

I will always remember my father and for some reason I have always felt that he was there with me, watching over me and guiding me onto the path he wished for me to follow. The path that led to the Varden, the path that led to Katrina and the path that led to me helping to overthrow the evil King.

**I never knew I could hurt like this,**

**And everyday life goes like,**

**I wish I could talk to you for a while,**

**I wish I could find a way try not to cry,**

Does my father approve of me joining the rebels? Does he want me to try and restore peace to Alagaesia? Would he have wanted me to help bring peace to this war torn land? Was I right to join the Varden?

**As time goes by,**

As I think about it, several months? Years? I do not know, I have lost track of how many days since I left Carvahall but time has passed since the catastrophe at Carvahall and I am know aiding the Varden in their attempt to restore peace to Alagaesia.

**And soon as you reached a better place,**

**Still I'll give the world to see your face,**

**And I'm bragging next to you,**

**It feels like you gone too soon,**

But even through all of this, I would still give the world to see your face. If I had the world to offer that is and I know that you may have been old but you have left this world far too soon. That could just be a son longing for his father speaking but nonetheless, it is what I feel to be true. But still, I know it was, and still is, hard to accept the fact that my father is gone forever.

**The hardest thing to do is say bye, bye,**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,**

**Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye,**

* * *

_Narrator's POV_

* * *

Eragon, Arya and Roran sat side by side out of the tent at Feinster, their eyes trained on the sky above their heads and they glanced at each other before sighing and returning their gaze to the sky above.

"What are you three thinking about?" Katrina asked walking over to join them, her hand was resting on her swollen abdomen and she smiled slightly at them.

"Nothing," Roran, Eragon and Arya replied at the exact same time. Though in truth, neither of them were thinking about nothing, they are all thinking about the most important people they lost in their lives.

Roran gazed up at the sky. _Goodbye, father,_ he said silently and he wondered if Garrow could hear his thought.

Eragon smiled slightly before leaning back on his elbows. _Goodbye, father,_ he thought silently and, though Brom was long gone, he was sure his father had heard that final thought.

Arya's green gaze was trained on the sky above and her thoughts were on her lost love. _Goodbye, Faolin,_ she thought silently though she couldn't help but wonder if her long lost love would hear her last thought.

As if in response to the three's thoughts, a warm breeze drifted through the city of Feinster and on that breeze drifted three clear voices, voices that could only be heard by Roran, Eragon and Arya.

_Goodbye, we do love you,_ the voices said at the exact same time before they dissipated into thin air and Eragon, Arya and Roran glanced at each other, each of them wondering if they had truly heard what they thought they heard.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: I loved this three POV oneshot**

**Darth: I loved it too**

**Tigerstar: it was awesome**

**Blaze: and if anyone of you cannot see this happening in Alagaesia that is why the genre is Hurt/Comfort/Supernatural**

**Darth: so what if it couldn't really happen in Alagaesia?**

**Tigerstar: seriously**

**Blaze: well that's why it's slightly AU**

**Darth: yup**

**Blaze: please review and I really hope you liked my first Inheritance Cycle oneshot, no flames please but constructive criticism is welcomed so long as it is not in the form of a flame.**


End file.
